Blazing Fires of Hell
by Kaosu Koneko
Summary: This is a story for ppl who like HieixOCs so if you dont then dont read it...that would be the logical thing to do...


**Blazing Fires of Hell: Hell Is What I Live In Every Day (( Chapter 1 ))**

**DISCALMER: I don't own YYH or any of the characters except for the ones I made up**

**The sound of metal on bars is what I woke up to today and many times before I**

**hated-no despised the sound. It always ment I was in a place simular to hell. I was**

**practically born in hell. My mother was a koorime, my father a feared thief** **he was a**

**close friend of Yoko Kurama well to be more specific Yoko is my brother. Him and**

**my father were more like friends than father and son. They bother swore to protect**

**me and my powers... they both failed my brother my brother was killed by a bounty**

**hunter his soul had fled to the ningenkia and my father was killed by a rival band of**

**thieves My father died to protect me and my powers the band of thieves my father**

**had led had taken in a forbidden child 2 yrs before I was born his name is Hiei.**

**When I was born I was a month old before the koorime elders found out I wasn't**

**fully a koorime the burned my mother alive right infront of my eyes. Hina the only**

**one who knew I wasn't fully koorime she was horrified at what they did to her she**

**gave me the my mother had cried when giving birth to me. My mother never cried**

**out when they burned her alive the elders had ripped me from Hinas arms and**

**thrown me off of the highest peek of the floating island of frozen hell into something**

**worse the Makai. My father's band of thieves found me...well the forbidden child did**

**one of the thieves had followed him wondering where he was going the thief had**

**brought me back to my father. My father had recognized my eyes my eyes are like**

**my mothers ice blue with a red ring round the pupil and a red ring round the color**

**the only difference was there were gold flecks in the color I had the type of eyes**

**no** **body could forget. My father had told them to bring me. The forbidden fire child,**

**Hiei wasn't remotely interested until he saw my blackish red tear gem. When I was**

**4 yrs old I was running through the forest I had tripped over a root I had rolled**

**down the hill and had hit the bottom hard I had rolled to some** **ones feet to be**

**specific it was the forbidden child Hiei he was 6 yrs old he had just stared at me like**

**I was a fool and mumbled "baka" I had glared my best at him but he only smirked.**

**When I had tried to stand up I had fell back down whimpering. I had twisted my**

**ankle when rolling down the hill. He would have left me there if he knew my father**

**wouldn't of killed him if doing so. He had been forced to carry me back. He had**

**brought me to his room set me on the bed and went to go find something to bandage**

**my ankle up he would of got someone else to but everyone was out on a mission. Hiei**

**let me sleep in his room for the night. He thought I got it easy but what he didn't**

**know was I got trained 6 hours a day every time he would make me walk back even**

**though I was close to passing out. One time I did pass out and he left me there. His**

**explanation was that I needed to be** **tougher to survive in the Makai. So I did I had**

**gotten up every morning and trained then I would go to my fathers training and**

**train more I would walk back with out complaint I would always get up and train in**

**the morning even if I my father would give me the day off. While I would train I**

**would not notice a certain Fire child watching me I was to focused. When I had**

**come back from training one day I noticed everyone I passed would look down**

**solemnly finally one of the thieves had come up to me a told me the bad news my**

**father had been slain by a rival band of thieves he was brutally murdered. I had not**

**even blinked I had only walked past him and straight into my room. When I had**

**locked the door it was a week before it was opened again I had not eaten or slept I**

**had just sat there in the dark and I had only cried one tear the whole time. When I**

**had decided to come out I had changed my eyes were like empty voids of nothing** **my**

**movements showed I was not afraid of death that I would gladly kill- no slaughter**

**anyone who got in my way, my attitude said I was manipulative and did not care if I**

**made lots of enemies I would just slaughter them all if they got in my way. In a little**

**more than 2 yrs I had perfected my sword skills, my powers, and my Heart colder**

**than ice my glare could crack Makai steel if possible. Hiei still seemed to hate me for**

**reasons unknown. He would always look down at me like I was not worth his time**

**or anybody's time I didn't care he could of keeled over and died and I wouldn't of**

**noticed or cared. If there was one thing he knew bout me it was to stay away from**

**me when I was pissed off everyone knew to. I never let anyone get close to me**

**emotionally nor physically. That yr when I turned 6 I had left the band of thieves**

**that had helped raise me. No** **one knew of my** **relation to Yoko Kurama it was** **better**

**that way. So I wouldn't be known as Yoko Kurama's sister instead I have my own**

**reputation as the shadow thief I move like the shadows because its like I was never**

**there the only proof that I was is that something very valuable was stolen.**

**PRESENT**

**The clangs** **of metal on metal continued to ring out as guards woke all of the females I could**

**hear the cage doors open one by one finally a male guard stood in front of my cage.**

**He stood there staring a me lust written in his eyes I growled warningly to let him**

**no if he tried a damn thing I would do a lot worse than he could ever imagine. He**

**finally started to look for the key it took him 5 minutes- he was defiantly one of the**

**stupider guards. When he had finally got the door open he went to grab my wrists**

**but I slipped past and ran ove to the railing it was bout a 500 metre drop to the**

**bottom I jumped onto the railing above when my hands caught the railing I swung**

**to the one across the huge opening in the middle to a bar I just barley caught it I**

**hung there for a second then flipped up so I was standing on the bar I looked to**

**were I had left the moronic guard he was now not alone he had 20 other guards with**

**him. I simple roll my eyes at there stupidity. I jump to another bar that was**

**diagonally from the bar I was on I swiftly land on it I look up to see a glass ceiling I**

**sent a blackish red energy blast at it and it shatters into millions of pieces I jump**

**through the now open ceiling and on to a ledge I walk over to the edge of it and see**

**it's a 650 metre drop I simple step off the edge and drop 600 metres at the last 50**

**metres blackish red smoke like energy engulfs my body and I land in my fox form I**

**am a small pure black fox with piercing blood red eyes and my paws look like I had**

**just walked through freshly spilt blood. I take off at a fast run straight into the**

**forest. I had finally escaped that hell hole I continue to run until I came across a**

**scent I hadn't smelled in over 2oo yrs I got curious me being a fox and all so I**

**followed it until I came to this camp there were 2 idiots sitting there arguing over**

**some Ningen thing I look around and see someone who I had thought hated my**

**existence and a blood traitor though his sent was a bit different I still new it was**

**Hiei and my brother kurama. They were having a light conversation until Hiei**

**stopped and looked straight at me and asked harshly "what do u want?" I shifted**

**back into my demon form and said, "I see u haven't changed much Hiei. Do u still**

**hate me?"**

**ONLY TO BE CONTINUED IF ASKED**

**Review so**

**((1))** **I** **know** **that it's good**

**((2)) That I should continue**

**PS: If u hate it go ahead and tell me I don't really give a f**


End file.
